Paws
by MissRainbow13
Summary: Italian Wolves are very rare but there seems to be a lot residing in Forks. Edward and Bella are in search for the same thing, their mate. All mates have the other mate's fur color on their paws and the tip of their tails. Bella meets her mate in the forest one day and sparks fly. How will the Cullen pack react to Bella's secret,and what obstacles will they pack face?
1. Lonely

_**I know what you are going to say. "Why are you making so many stories and you haven't even finished one?" Well, I just have ideas and I love them so I just have to start them before they get lost. This is a story where Edward and Bella are Italian werewolves/shape shifters and they imprint on each other. I won't spoil anything for everyone so you have to read to find out the rest.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**I don't own Twilight.**_

**(Chapter 1: Lonely)**

**BPOV**

I yawned my huge mouth and I stretched all four of my legs and I jumped from my perch in a tree. I landed with a thud and I shook out my fur. Not to brag, but I was beautiful. I had a beautiful mahogany coat that had specks of white, black and a super small hint of a penny color. The only thing that was different about my coat was my paws and the tip of my tail. They were the same penny color and I loved it.

I licked at my paws and the tip of my tail and I let out a big wolfy grin. I was taught by my parents when I was a pup that the different colors on my coat were the color of my imprint's coat. I was not as small as a wolf but I wasn't as big as males of my kind. It was very rare to have another wolf mate and it was even rarer to have children that turn into one of my kind.

The females of my kind were much faster due to our smaller size. The males were slightly stronger than females but that didn't make me weak. I looked up into the sky and I kept my wolfy smile on my face. I have been in my wolf form for about 2 years now in search of my mate.

I am 18 and my name is Isabella Marie Swan. I don't age anymore since I have reached maturity. I am technically 20 now but I physically look 18. I started walking through the forest in search of breakfast. I smelt elk and I guess that they would have to do. I stalked up to the herd and I made sure the wind was masking my scent.

I looked at the group and I noticed a decent sized elk that looked to be injured. I pounced on it and I snapped its neck so that it wouldn't suffer. The other animals scurried off and I dragged my breakfast further into the brush. I ate quickly and I buried all of the bones except a decent sized bone to chew on.

I started trotting through the forest exploring my temporary territory. I didn't really know where I was and I was okay with that. I was a great tracker and anytime I caught the scent of something wolfish, I would go and track it down to try and find my mate.

I had been wandering around the forest for too long and I had once come across a scent much like mine but it ended suddenly. I curled myself into a small ball and I whined lowly from my loneliness. My parents had one another but they would die together after a few decades. They both had the genes for the Italian wolf but they didn't phase while I did.

I would be alone until I came across my mate. It was a well-known fact that my mate would be a year older than me. I don't know why this is but I am glad that my mate isn't 109 or something. I would have usually found my mate when I was still considered a pup and the bond would get stronger and stronger.

They would start off as whatever the other needed. A friend, protector, a brother…and then the bond would get stronger when the pair became of age, which was 18. My parents had sent me out to find my mate because they didn't want me to go my whole life without love.

I visit them once every three months in my wolf form, just to show them that I am okay. I felt so empty without my mate and life on the move sucked. I had tried to search for a pack once but that ended terribly. I shuddered and I shook my fur out. The male thought I was his mate because my fur was almost the same color as his paws.

But the thing was he didn't have the color fur as my paws. He claimed that he didn't care and he would try to force himself upon me so I had to leave. I had been completely alone since then. I had started to think that my mate was a regular wolf but I thought against it. I don't know how long I sat there whimpering but I started to see the sun come to the middle of the sky.

I got up and I saw that the bane was gone. _Huh, I must have eaten it. _I shrugged it off and I started running. I was going to start moving again in search of my mate and I had a feeling that I was going to find him, or hopefully not her, soon.

**EPOV**

I had been searching these damn woods for 3 years now in my wolf form. I was out in a mission to find my mate and I had to stray away from my family and pack to find her. I stopped walking for a second to lick at my paw. I knew a few things about my mate.

She would have a mahogany coat and have my color paws and tip of the tail. She has to be 20 years old because I am 21. Every one of my kind that I have met that had a mate, the females were 1 year younger than their companion.

I loved the color of my mates fur, it was just too beautiful and I spent at least 20 minutes of each day licking at my paws. Everyone in my family were Italian wolves which was very rare. I am pretty sure that my mate was a wolf as well and I was excited to find her.

I had hunted earlier today and I had no need to hunt. I decided that I would cover some ground and try to search for my soon to be mate. I whimpered once and I scolded myself and I stood tall. I will find her and I won't let us suffer any more.

I felt something deep in my bones that told me to go north and who was I to deny it. I started running full speed north and I was going pretty fast. I felt something deep in my gut that told me that I wasn't going to be alone for that much longer.

_**So here it is, the first chapter. Short and sweet. I don't think that I will always have an end note like this so don't get used to it.**_

_**Please leave a review at the bottom of the page.**_

_**-Lots of Love, MissRainbow13 **_


	2. Meeting

_**Sup guys. This is my second chapter and I just wanted to remind you guys to review so that I know that you guys like what I am writing.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**I don't own Twilight.**_

**(Chapter 2: Meeting)**

**BPOV**

I was running at full speed and I know that I would soon have to stop for food. I continued running for about another hour until I heard my huge stomach growl. I slowed down a bit and I lifted my nose into the air and I smelled moose. I ran after the scent and I tackled the weakest one and I snapped its neck.

I dragged it into the brush and I started eating. I finished and I buried the rest of the animal's bones except one. I started walking away from my kill, chewing happily on my bone. I started running again and I relished in the feeling of the wind in my fur and I am sure I had the wolfy grin on my face.

I was having the best time and I didn't know how I felt when I caught a scent. I dropped my bone and I started walking slowly through the brush following the scent. I was hidden in the bushes and I looked through them to see that it was a clearing in front of me and more brush on the other side.

I froze when I saw a face in the brush. Its' teeth were bared and I heard a faint growling. It took a step forward thinking it could intimidate me. When it noticed I wasn't backing down, it took a step out of the brush and I looked at its' paw. I could have jumped with joy when I noticed that the wolf had the same colored paw as my fur.

I looked at it hesitantly before taking a step closer. He growled louder and he stepped out further and I noticed that his fur was that same penny color as my paws. I knew now that this was my mate and I got out of the defensive.

He looked confused and he took another step towards me. I put my paw out for him to see and his eyes darted towards it. He looked shocked and he got a little less aggressive. I took this as a sign to take another step towards him. I walked out farther so that my fur was showing a little. He looked at my fur and I saw him get a big wolfy grin.

He came completely out of the brush and I noticed how beautiful he looked. He was an amazing bronze color and he had specks of blonde and mahogany in his fur. I hoped that he wouldn't attack me and I took a small step back. He looked horrified and I heard him whine. He lay down and he put his head on his paws and it looked like he was giving me puppy eyes.

I jumped out of the brush completely and his eyes roamed over me. He stood back up and I was a little intimidated by his size. I got into a running position and he looked panicked. He whined loudly and I once again froze. I took a small step towards him and he looked happy.

He took a big step towards me and our heads were about a foot apart. I took another step towards him and I looked him in the eyes for the first time. My eyes widened and so did his. He had the most beautiful emerald eyes I had ever seen.

I walked around him brushing myself against his sides and I went all the way around him. I came back to his head and he looked elated. I sniffed him and he smelled delicious. He smelled like honey, lilac and earth. I then turned my head a little so that he could sniff me and he took a big sniff.

I turned back to face him and I lay down and I looked up at him. He lay down in front of me and I stared at him. After a while, I crawled forward a little and I touched my nose to his. I felt the mating shock and I gave him a wolfy smile. He smiled back at me and I kept my nose on his for a while longer.

I heard his stomach rumble and I gave my best impersonation of a laugh. I stood up and I sniffed the air. I put my paw on his head and I then put it on the ground, telling him to stay. He nodded and I ran off into the woods and I smelled another group of moose and I quickly killed the biggest male that was there and I started dragging it back to where I left him.

Once I got back to the clearing, my mate's ears lifted and he stood up. I made a big pull and I got it into the clearing. I pulled it closer to him and he gave me a big smile that looked sheepish. I pushed the animal towards him with my nose and he lay down next to it and he pet the spot beside him with his paw. I lay down next to him and I watched as he tore into the animal.

He left a little meat and he pushed the animal towards me. I ripped out a decent sized chunk and I ate it. He dug a hole under a tree and he drug the carcass into the hole and he buried it. He came back over to me and he lay next to me.

I saw that he had a little bit of meat stuck on his fur and I decided to clean it for him. I licked the corner of his mouth and his eyes widened. I rolled my eyes and I continued to lick at his face until it was clean. I decided to start cleaning him and I moved to his neck. I started making long slow licks and I heard him purr.

I moved to his ears and I started licking vigorously. His purrs got louder and I decided that he had been cleaned thoroughly. I lay my head down and I looked at my mate. He was looking at me with an unreadable expression and I tilted my head to the right. He wriggled closer to me and he started to lick at my neck.

It felt amazing and my eyes slipped closed and before I knew it I was purring too. I leaned my head towards him and he licked a certain spot that made me purr loudly. He deemed me clean and he rested his head on his paws. I didn't like this and I put my head under his so that his head was resting on mine.

**EPOV**

My head was resting on top hers and I felt whole. Our mating bond wasn't complete until we came together. I was feeling like a pup and I stood up and I got into a playing crouch. She looked up to me and she got up herself and she mirrored my stance.

I rushed at her and I tackled her and we rolled while playfully nipping at each other. I soon ended up on top of her with her on her back. She struggled and she yipped in defeat. I climbed off of her and I looked up to see the sun setting.

I saw my mate look up and she howled in happiness. I joined in with her and it sounded like we were harmonizing. We stopped at the same time and she looked around a little. She jumped over me and she looked back at me, and then forward.

I guess she wanted me to follow. I started following her and I froze and I wanted to face palm. We could have been talking this whole time! I walked in front of my mate and I held up my paw to her fur. She looked at me with confusion but she did the same.

I felt a strong shock but it was a pleasurable one. _What the hell was that? _I looked up and my ears perked up at the sound of her voice. She had a beautiful voice and I would love to hear her talk for hours.

Her ears perked up then and she looked up at me. _You can hear me? _I nodded my wolf head and she gave me a big wolfy smile. I brushed against her and I noticed that she was shorter than me. She growled lowly and she nudged me harder. _I am just naturally short. But anyways…my name is Bella and you are my mate that I have been searching for. _

Bella stopped in front of a tree and she jumped up to a branch that was about 20 feet off the ground. I followed her and I jumped up to a branch that was as close as possible to hers. _My name is Edward and I agree with you when you say that we are mates. I have been searching for you ma'am. _Now that I have found her, I am keeping her by my side for the rest of our lives.

_**Leave a review please.**_

_**-Lots of Love, MissRainbow13**_


	3. Meeting the Pack

**(Chapter 3: Meeting The Pack)**

**EPOV**

We spent a better part of the night just 'talking' to each other about ourselves. I was about to ask another question but my Bella yawned and I knew that she was tired. _Sleep my Bella; we will continue talking in the morning. _She gave a tired smile and she let one paw dangle off the branch and she relaxed. After a few minutes, her breaths evened out and I knew that she was asleep.

I watched her for a while and my ears perked at any sound. I would make sure my mate was protected no matter what. After an hour of scouting, I was satisfied with the lack of activity and I settled down to rest. I peeked in on my mates dream and I was shocked to see that she was dreaming of me and her.

I fell asleep happy. I was dreaming and it was of me and my Bella. We were in my meadow in wolf form playing with each other. We were wrestling and playing hide and seek. I was awoken by a feeling in my gut and I stood quickly with my ears on high alert. It was morning and I looked over to see that my mate was gone.

_No! No! NO! My Bella, where is my precious Bella? _By now I was on the ground pacing and whining loudly. Where would my Bella go at this time? She wouldn't leave me would she? I growled/whined at the last thought. I NEED my Bella. I just found her and she disappears out of nowhere.

I was pacing a hole in the ground and I heard a sound and my ears perked up. Something was being dragged and I looked in the direction. My Bella came into the clearing with a huge moose and she looked up at me. I rushed to her side and I started rubbing my head along hers. _I was terrified! Please never do that to me again Bella. _I said while whining loudly.

Her ears perked at the sound and she looked at me. Her ears flattened against her head and she whimpered. _I'm sorry. I just wanted to go get us some breakfast before we had to get going. _She sounded so sad and I lay down and I touched my nose to hers.

_It's okay my Bella. Just please tell me the next time you leave. It causes physical pain to be away from you. _At the sound of this her eyes widened and she kept repeating the same thing in her head. _My mate was hurt. _She walked backwards and she curled herself into a ball and she started whining loudly. It hurt me to see her like this and I tried to walk towards her.

She flinched away from me and it felt like I was getting slapped in the face. _My mate…rejected me. _Her ears perked up and she stood up immediately. She trotted over to me and she rubbed her body along mine. She came to my side and she licked my cheek. _Don't ever think that I would reject you Edward! I was upset for hurting you and I didn't want to hurt you anymore. _

That cheered me up and I licked her cheek back. _I'm okay love, it's just, I thought you abandoned me and that really hurt. _I put my head on top of hers and I repeatedly licked the top of her head. _Come on, let's eat breakfast. _She thought to me. We walked over to the dead moose and we ate it together. I was about to start burying the carcass when Bella told me to wait.

I dropped the carcass and she came up to it and pulled off a big bone. She then walked away and she sat and started chewing on the bone. My head tilted to the right in confusion and she looked up at me. _I get a bone and I chew on it to strengthen my teeth and to pass the time. _Hmm, that was a smart thing to do.

I pulled out a big bone and I buried the rest of the carcass. I lay down next to my mate and I started chewing the bone. We sat like this for hours and we continued asking questions about each other. Bella looked at me and she let out a wolfish laugh. _Are you trying to strengthen your teeth on air? _

I noticed that I was chewing at air and I immediately stopped. I got up and I shook out my fur and I nudged my Bella with my nose. _Do you want to go meet my pack? _Her ears perked up higher and she immediately jumped up and I saw that her tail was wagging. _Pack, you have a pack? Can we go now? Please, can we go now?! _

She had come up to me and started licking my neck while asking. It felt amazing and I leaned my head into her tongue. _Edward! Can we go now? _She stopped licking and I noticed that I had lain down while enjoying the feeling of her tongue. I stood up and I shook out my fur. _Yeah follow me. _

I took off at full speed and she easily kept pace beside me. I sniffed the air and I knew that we were in Canada. We would probably get home by sunset if we kept running at this speed. I ran south west with Bella right beside me. I got a picture of myself running and I knew that my Bella was thinking of me. I flexed a little and my mate's thoughts changed to only on word: _want. _

My wolf wanted Bella and I knew that after a while it would win. I picked up speed and I started thinking of my Bella.

**BPOV**

He was thinking of me for the majority of the run. I couldn't judge because I had been thinking of a single word and it had to do with him. I felt the ground change and it was different. Before, it was rough and had a little more dirt. But now, the ground was getting wetter and grassier.

_We are getting close. We are in Washington now but we aren't in the right part. We are headed to Forks, Washington. _I slowed at the mention of the name of Forks. I had been here my 18th year and he was so close. I could have saved us both this loneliness but I didn't look hard enough.

_It's not your fault Bella. I wouldn't have been there anyway, I was out looking for you and I am a year older than you. _I ran back up to his side and I licked his cheek to show him my thanks. I knew how to get to forks from here but I didn't know where his pack was.

I desperately wanted to belong to a pack. It gets too lonely being a lone wolf. I was speeding up out of excitement and I heard Edward yip from behind me. I slowed down and I came back to his side. _Sorry I was just excited _I thought to him. He nodded his head and we stayed in comfortable silence for the rest of the run.

After a few minutes of trotting he let out and excited howl and I looked through the brush and I saw a house that looked like a mansion. I stopped further in the brush but Edward walked out into the open. The door opened and 6 people walked out and they rushed towards my Edward.

I growled lowly and they didn't seem to hear it. The big one with curly brown hair walked up to my Edward. "You visiting bro? You aren't due for about two more months. What brings you back so early?" He said while rubbing the top of Edward's head. Edward shook off his head and he looked towards the woods scanning them.

I was too far back to be seen and I took another step back. I don't care if they aren't in their wolf forms, they still are intimidating. I heard a low whine and my ears perked. That was my Edward. I came closer so that he could somewhat see my face.

He immediately looked at me and he trotted forward. He came next to me and he rubbed his head on mine. _They are safe Bella, I mean they are my family. _Hmm, so they shouldn't be angry with me. He walked back out into the open and he stood next to the blonde male and he was looking at me expectantly.

I came closer so that they could see my face, but not my fur. Their eyes snapped to mine and the dirty blonde growled at me and stood in front of a pixie looking girl. I wanted to run but Edward whined when he heard that thought.

I crouched lower and I stuck out my paw. Their eyes snapped towards it and they gasped and looked at Edward, and then my paw. "It has the same colored paws as Edward. So does this mean…" The blonde male that was next to Edward took a step forward and I retracted my paw to step back.

"We are not going to hurt you. Can we please see your fur to make sure you are who we think you are?" The blonde man said. I looked at the dirty blonde and I shrunk back in fear. His eyes snapped to mine and he got out of offensive. "She is afraid of me Carlisle." He said.

Edward looked hopeful and I wanted to make him happy. His ears perked and his tail started wagging excitedly and he yipped. I squared my shoulders and I jumped out of the brush completely but I kept my body turned towards the brush just in case I had to make a quick escape.

Edward growled at me and I shrunk down so low that I was lying down. I put my head in my paws and I got out of my defensive position. I blew out a short breath through my nose and I looked at everyone. _See Edward, I can keep cool. _I really just wanted him to stop the growling.

He gave me a wolfy smile and he stopped growling. I stood up and I shook out my fur. I took a tiny step towards the blonde man and I stopped. I lifted my paw at Edward and then him. He seemed to understand immediately and he told me to back up.

"She wants to see us in our wolf form because it would be more comfortable for her. And you don't have to get out of your clothes because that would give Alice a reason to go shopping." He said with a smile. I heard a loud squeal and I put my paws over my ears because it was much louder for me.

They all spread out a little and they started to shift. The blonde man turned into a huge blonde wolf with caramel colored paws. The wolf next to him was a caramel colored wolf with blonde paws. She was a lot smaller then him so I knew that he was the alpha and she was his mate.

The next pair was a blonde wolf with brown paws and a brown wolf with blonde paws. I knew that they were mates and I looked at the last pair. There was a dirty blonde wolf with black paws and next to him was the smallest wolf out of the group, a black wolf with dirty blonde paws, also mates.

I looked at the black wolf and I took a step towards her. She seemed like she was a great friend and she seemed the most approachable. I gave her a wolfy smile and she gave me one back. My tongue rolled out of my mouth and I was smiling around it.

I walked up to the black wolf and I sniffed her. She smelled like fresh rain and cloth. She sniffed me as well and we put our paws on each other's heads. _Hello sister! My name is Alice and I can tell that we will be great friends! _I backed away from her and I nodded. I am going to wait to link in with everyone else before I give them my name. She nodded and she seemed to be hopping.

I looked at the dirty blonde and I was hesitant to walk up to him. _Oh don't worry about him he is a nice person when you get to know him _I heard Alice think. I walked up to him slowly and he smiled at me encouragingly. I got out of my tense position and I walked confidently to him and we sniffed. He smelled like leather.

We put or hands on each other's heads and I heard his voice. _My name is Jasper and Alice is right when she said that I was a nice person. _I nodded and I gave him my own smile. I walked over to the blonde and she came off as a cold person. I sniffed the air and I immediately knew why. She couldn't go into heat, which meant she couldn't have pups.

_None of us can but she is the most bitter about it. Our mom can't have any more children either._ Alice thought to me. I walked up to the blonde and we sniffed each other, she smelled like motor oil. I stepped back and her eyes were wide. _You can go into heat. _As she said this, the whole family looked at me. My ears flattened against my head in embarrassment and I took a step away.

She shook her head and she gave me a smile which I returned. _My name is Rosalie. _I nodded and I walked over to her mate. He was huge! I was tempted to skip him and pretend he didn't exist. The family barked out laughs and Rosalie looked at me.

_He may look strong and mean, but he is a big teddy bear. _I trusted her judgment and I walked in front of him. We sniffed each other and he smelled like metal. We touched each other's head and I started to walk away when he snarled loudly. I literally jumped about 50 feet into the air and I felt the transformation coming.

_Keep everyone back! _They all took a few steps back and I landed on my paws and I felt excruciating pain. I howled in pain and I felt my bones breaking again. I doubled in size and my teeth grew longer and so did my claws.

I let out a loud snarl and I saw everyone cower back. I could barely control this part of my wolf and I tried my hardest not to hurt anyone. I took a step forward with my teeth bared and I was trying my hardest to stop. _Help me please! _I knew that the emotion in my eyes was still visible.

Edward looked into my eyes and I tried to communicate to him with my eyes. He took hesitant steps towards me even though my wolf was snarling at him. I was having the hardest time trying to keep control on my wolf but it was slipping.

He put his paw up to my fur and I forced my paw to go towards his fur. My wolf snarled at my paw but I wasn't going to back down. I put my paw on his fur and I felt like I had control. The snarling stopped and I jumped away from everyone. They all had shocked faces and I gave them a smile and I lay my huge head on my paws and I felt like a huge pup.

_Sorry, sorry. You guys weren't supposed to see my inner wolf like this. Now you guys are going to have to hold Edward down for this part. _Edward looked confused but didn't push off Emmett and Jasper. Once he was held down I forced myself to become the smaller wolf.

Instead of my wolfish howl, I let out as close to what a wolf could do to give a scream. It cut through the air and I saw Edward start to struggle against Emmett and Jasper. It was pure agony and I fell to the ground and I was pawing at it. I heard my bones start to break and shrink.

My screams got louder and louder and the breaking bones could be heard from about a mile away. _Make it stop! _I always hated when I had to change back from my inner wolf. Edward was whining and he was struggling even more. I felt the last bone crack and I went completely limp on the ground.

My mind went completely blank and I guessed this is what death would feel like. I always had to regain strength which took about 3 minutes. The blonde male wolf came over to me and he nudged my paw until it was on his head. He then put his paw on my head and I could hear his voice. _My name is Carlisle and I am the family doctor. Can you hear me?_

I wanted to answer him but I was stuck in my mind and he wouldn't be able to hear me and I wouldn't be able to move. He nudged me with his nose and he said my name. I couldn't move and I just slouched back into place.

_Esme can you come here? _The caramel colored wolf came over to me and she looked at me like a mother would. She did the same that Carlisle did so that she could see into my mind and I could hers. _Honey, can you please get up? Edward is getting worried about you. _When I heard his name my ears started to perk up ever so slowly.

Carlisle's eyes widened and he called over Edward. By now I had realized that the family had surrounded me. Edward rushed over and he licked my neck. _Please love, please get up. _I heard two things, love and the pain that was in his voice.

I knew that I would probably hurt myself even more but I had to let my mate know that I was okay. My mind was still fuzzy to me but Edward's name was loud and clear in my mind. I whined and I wanted so desperately to move.

The family's ears perked up when they heard the low whine and Edward came closer to me. I got a determination and I forced myself to try and move. I flicked my tail and Carlisle made the family back up. _Edward, my mate, get up for Edward. _That is all that was going through my head at this point.

I brought up my front paws and then my back paws. _Huh, well this is a damn first. _I tried to walk but I was still too weak. _Oh crap, going down! _I fell onto my side and that is when the pain set in. I was trying to hold in the pain but it was too much. _I needed about 3 minutes before I was supposed to try and move but my mating bond forced me to get up. So I put myself in more pain so that my mate could be happy. _

I made sure they heard that before I let the pain have me. I didn't sit there for long and soon the pain was over. I felt a surge of strength go through me and I jumped up and I ran into the forest at full speed. _I will be back in a few hours. I love you all already but I have to go meet with my parents. Don't follow me! _I was firm with the end of my thought because I already heard them all chasing me.

After a few hours the last wolf stopped chasing me and I started for my parent's house. Well that was an amazing introduction.

_**Please leave a review and I will be most grateful. Also leave suggestions for this story. **_

_**-Lots of Love, MissRainbow13**_


	4. Seeing Edward

_**I am still alive! I have been updating my other fics and I am finally getting to this one. I am currently in Savannah Georgia and I was supposed to be on vacation but I just couldn't rest until I updated. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**I don't own Twilight.**_

**(Chapter 4)**

**BPOV**

I felt an unbelievable pain in my chest and it was growing even stronger with every step I took away from Edward. My wolf was whining but I had to get to my parents. I ran up to the front door and I started pawing at it. I heard movement in the house and my mother came to open the door.

"Oh. Bella it is great to have you back early. I will go get you some clothes because I can see how worked up you are." She moved out of the doorway and I padded into the house and I waited by my room door. After a minute or two, she came back with a royal blue cocktail dress and I rolled my eyes.

I grabbed the clothes gently in my teeth and I walked into my room. I focused on my human form and I felt my bones breaking and shrinking but I felt no pain. I put on the matching blue undergarments and I slipped on the dress. My hair looked like a bird's nest and I went into my bathroom and I ran a brush through it, multiple times.

I looked in the mirror and I looked presentable and I walked out of my room, shutting the door behind me. I walked into the living room to see my parents smiling at me with very little laugh lines starting at the corners of their mouths. I walked over and I gave them both a big hug. "Bells, you are much stronger than us." My dad said through a labored breath. I let them go immediately with a small blush on my cheeks.

I mumbled a sorry but the smile still didn't leave my face and this didn't go unnoticed by my mother…or father. My mother put her hand up to her mouth and she gasped. "You found him didn't you?" She said with excitement evident in her voice. I was almost scared to tell her, and I was right. I nodded minutely and my mother's arms wrapped around me with surprising strength.

"Oh my god, my baby is gonna' get married! Oh I wonder what their children are going to look like. Is he handsome? Does he have a family? If he has a family, do they carry the gene? Does he carry the gene? Is he human? Has he treated you right so far? If he hasn't, I won't hesitate when I send Charlie to plant a bullet in him." She spoke so quickly, I was just trying to answer her firs questions.

Dad grabbed her shoulders and he sat her down on the couch. "Calm down Renée, let the girl get some words in." He said while rubbing her shoulders comfortingly. I smiled gratefully at him and I turned to my mother to answer her questions. "He is very handsome mom, well, I can only really answer for his wolf form, and his gorgeous emerald eyes, don't get me started." I said while leaning back in my chair.

"As for family, this is so weird, they all have the gene and they were all birthed from the same people. I have never seen a pack so big. Obviously he has the gene as well and he has only ever treated me right." I said looking at only my father as I said this.

I sat straight up as I remembered about my little, incident. "Umm, that's not all that I came here for." I bit my lip as both of my parents became serious. "Well I might have, sort of almostkilledthembecauseofthepowerfromtheoldestelders." I said as quickly as I could. My parents sat there trying to think about what I said. When they finally got it my mother gasped and my father looked at me with shock. My father sat further off of his chair and he motioned my hands for me to explain further. I spent a few minutes telling them about what cause everything to happen.

After I explained, they weren't as shocked because they knew that it wasn't random. I stood up to run back to my mate but my mother had to ask the question that I was dreading. "Bella, would you like to stay for dinner?" I gulped and I took my hand off of the handle.

My mom couldn't cook for her life, and her mother and my gram was the best Italian cook ever! "Well actually mom, I was planning on going back to Edward and I would hunt on my way back." I said hoping that my dad got the hint. His face showed realization and he shewed Renée out of the room. I went into the brush and I took off the dress and undergarments and strapping them to my thigh, along with a brush.

I phased and I took off towards m one true love. I was going as fast as my paws could take me and I had a huge smile on my face all the way to forks. It was nearing night time when I got into forks. I got pretty close to the Cullens house and I let out a howl of happiness. I heard feet moving quickly and I knew that they would all greet me. I burst into the clearing with my tail wagging like an excited puppy.

They were all their smiling at me and I couldn't help but bark. Emmett rushed up to me and he pet my head. "Aww, who's our little puppy, you are, you are." He was cooing at me and I wanted to bite him but it felt too good. I finally gained the will power to pull away from him and I growled softly. I stretched my legs and I shook out my fur.

I trotted over to Carlisle and I rubbed against him in thanks. He chuckled and he pet my head once. "You're welcome Bella." He said while looking into my eyes. I heard the bushes rustle and I saw my Edward come out of the woods with a hopeful expression. I trotted over to him and I started licking all over his face.

_I missed you Bella. Never run away from me again, it hurts too much. _He said while looking me dead in the eyes. I nodded and I was basically glued to his side. _I am going to phase; it will be nice to actually see…you. _I thought while running far into the woods to phase. I phased and I dressed as quickly as I could so I could get back to my precious Edward.

I pulled the brush through my waist length hair until I felt no knots. I ran through the forest, jumping over all of the loose branches and roots. I burst into the clearing again and the family smiled at me which I returned. I went and hugged everyone in a line. I saved Emmett for last, just to be sure that he wouldn't scare me again.

He grabbed me into a bear hug and I laughed as he twirled me around. He set me down and I looked towards the forest to look for Edward. Carlisle cleared his throat and he suggested that the rest of the family went inside to give us some 'privacy'.

As soon as the doors closed the most beautiful man that I had ever seen stepped out of the trees. I immediately looked at his hair to make sure he was mine and I was met with unruly bronze hair. I then looked into his eyes and I knew that he was my Edward. "Edward." I sighed in contentment. I took confident strides towards him and he opened his arms for me.

I hugged him tightly to me afraid that he would disappear if I let him go. "You look beautiful Bella." He said while holding me at arm's length and he looked me up and down. I blushed a little and this didn't go unnoticed by Edward. "That is adorable." He said with a crooked smile that made my breath catch. I didn't know what to do now. Did we kiss? Did we get to know each other again? Do we just go inside?

Edward could sense my indecisiveness and he put his hand up to my cheek and I couldn't help but lean into his hand. I looked up into his eyes and there seemed to be a fire blazing and it confused me. "My parents and family are waiting for us, love." I don't know what happened when I heard him say this. I again only heard one thing, love.

My eyes darted down to his lips and back to his eyes. My tongue darted out to damped my lips and he noticed this. I gripped the front of his shirt tightly and I got onto my tip toes. "Let them wait." With that, I pushed my lips to his in a slow yet passionate kiss. He immediately returned my kiss and my hand found its way into his hair. _It was as soft as I thought! _

I pulled away as I felt the kiss start to get out of hand. "I love you." He muttered under his breath but I heard and that warmed my body in ways that I have never experienced. I hugged him tighter to me again and I got on my tip toes. "Just as I love you." I breathed over his ear. I went down flat on my feet and I smiled brightly at me, which he returned with a bright smile.

I grabbed his hand and I dragged him to the front door. He gripped me by the waist and he pulled me close to his chest. He tilted my head up and his head was slowly coming down. "Let them wait." He said lowly before our lips connected in needy kiss. I was so caught up in the kiss that I didn't notice the door open.

_**I know a cliffy. Again, I am sorry for the long delay but you have to admit, some people spend way longer than do to update. I know that the chapter is small, but at least it is something. **_

_**Please leave a review and follow and favorite.**_

_**-Lots of Love, MissRainbow13**_


	5. Lace

_**I am sorry for the almost 3 week wait for an update. I will try and update my fan fictions everyday but I can't make promises. If I did, the chapters might come out like crap, and I can't have that.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Previously**_

_I grabbed his hand and I dragged him to the front door. He gripped me by the waist and he pulled me close to his chest. He tilted my head up and his head was slowly coming down. "Let them wait." He said lowly before our lips connected in needy kiss. I was so caught up in the kiss that I didn't notice the door open._

**(Chapter 5)**

**BPOV**

"Stop sucking each other's faces off and get in here." Emmett said, scaring me. I quickly pulled away from Edward and I buried my head in his chest to hide my blush from being caught. Edward growled at his brother and he stroked my hair. Emmett walked away laughing and I still kept my head buried in this amazing man's chest.

He pulled me away from his chest and he kissed my forehead. He tucked me into his side and he had a strong arm around me to make sure that I wouldn't run. "Come on, love. They really want to know you like I do." He said while walking into the house. I looked around and I was in awe of the amazing home. It felt very homey and I relaxed tremendously.

"Do you like it?" He asked when he saw that my eyes were going anywhere and everywhere. I nodded dumbly and I kept looking around. He led me into the living room and I saw that everyone was already there. Edward led me to a love seat and he sat me down on his lap. He nuzzled my neck and I fought the urge to maul him in front of his family. I was trying to focus on them with my entire mind but he was just so distracting.

Carlisle cleared his throat and Edward stopped to look at him. "So Bella, we would like to know all about you. We would also like to know what happened back there in the yard." He asked with curiosity heavy in his voice. The blush in my cheeks returned and I looked down to hide it.

"I wanted to apologize about that. Have you ever heard stories about the first Italian wolves?" I asked while looking back at them. They nodded and I let out a breath.

"Well, I have found a book of prophecies and I think it is me. It says something about a girl who is 18 and she is and Italian wolf. She finds her pack and her mate when she becomes the technical age of 20, which I am. And it also says that she will have the same power as the first Italian wolves. And then it goes on to some words in the ancient language. But it did say that she would win some type of war." I told them. I had never really thought much about it and I had a feeling in my gut that something was important in that ancient text.

They sat there in shock for a while and Carlisle broke the awkward silence. "I think I might be able to read the ancient text. My father taught me how to read the language. If you can get the book then I will be able to read it for you." He said in a hopeful voice. He seems like a very curious person who likes to learn.

After that awkward conversation, I told all of them about myself and my past and they told me about themselves. Edward was getting restless and he was demanding that I give him the attention he wanted. He was like an overgrown puppy. Once everyone was done telling me about themselves, it was late into the night.

I jumped up and startled. "Oh, I didn't realize how late it was. I should be heading…" Alice cut me off before I could finish talking.

"You better not even suggest that Bella. You are a part of our pack and we would never make you sleep outside. You can use the guest room if you want." She said with a look that said no arguments. I looked around and they all had that same look.

"I don't want to impose on…" This time I was cut off by Esme. _Can I just get one whole sentence out? Just one is all I ask. _

"Oh it's no problem dear. You can stay here as long as you want and need to." She said with a motherly smile. I smiled at her and I felt loved and welcomed. I guess Edward had had enough of me ignoring him and he grabbed my hand and he led me up the stairs. We stopped in front of a room and it was beautiful. It looked like it was made specifically for me.

It had dark blue walls with a brown border. There was a huge bed that had lighter blue covers and brown pillows. There was a huge closet and a bathroom that connected to the room. I walked inside and I felt the comforter. _Wow, this feels so good. _I was walking around the room and touching everything. That's what almost 2 years without a room will do to you.

"I will leave you to get ready for bed." I turned to see Edward looking at me intently. He lingered for a little while longer and then turned and closed the door behind him. I decided to take a shower and I saw that they had almost every bathing product that you could ever want. I spotted vanilla bath soap and I was quick to start a bath. The bubbles came quickly and I stripped and jumped into the tub.

The water felt so good on my skin and I just sat there for a while; letting the feeling of the water relax my muscles. I don't know how long I spent in that bath, but I do know that the water was starting to get cold. I pulled out the stopper and I stepped out of the water and I dried myself off with one of the towels. I then realized that I had no other clothes and I groaned in frustration. I don't want to sleep nude and I don't want to sleep in wolf form. I shifted and I nudged the door open with my nose.

I padded back down to the living room to see the whole family still sitting there. I walked over to Alice and she looked surprised to see me in wolf form. I lifted my paw towards her clothes and she looked confused. I touched her shirt and she nodded, I then touched my body and she seemed to understand.

I sighed and I rolled my eyes. She led me to a room and it had pictures of Esme and Carlisle and I knew that this was their room. She held out a lace thingy and I growled at the material. She rolled her eyes and she closed the dresser and kept the navy blue lace thing out. "Do you want to sleep nude or do you want this?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

I growled at her and I took the offensive garment in my teeth and I ran back to my room and closed the door. I shifted back and I put back on my bra and panties and then I put on the lacy garment. I looked in the mirror and I saw that it fit snugly and it showed off my curves. The door opened and I looked to see that Edward was frozen there; looking at me like I was something to eat. I squeaked in surprise and I ran and hid under the covers.

_How did I not here him coming in? I was basically standing naked in front of him! I am so stupid! _I bit my lip and I knew I was blushing like mad. I peeked over the covers and I saw that Edward was standing there looking at me intently. His eyes were a dark forest green and he was now looking at my lips. In a flash the door was locked and Edward was stalking closer to me like I was his prey and he was the predator.

I could only stare at him as he got closer. It was like I was hypnotized and I could only focus on his eyes that were filled with lust. He got to the edge of the bed and he stared at me. In a flash, he pounced on me and his lips met with mine in a very heated kiss. My hands went into his hair on instinct and I reacted immediately. I kicked the cover off of me so I could get closer to him. My legs wrapped around his waist and I pushed myself as close as I could to him. I had to pull away to take a deep breath and he continued to kiss down my neck and down to my collar.

I moaned quietly and it was only loud enough for him to hear. I pulled him back up to my mouth and I kissed him fiercely. His hands went down my sides and I shuddered in pleasure. His hands got to my thighs and he groaned at the contact. He pulled me closer to him and I just couldn't get close enough. _Whatever he is doing to me, I don't want it to stop. _

_**I am sorry for my absence and I can't promise that it won't happen again. I will be updating as much as I can during these last couple of weeks of summer and I hope to update soon.**_

_**Sorry for the short chapter. Please review and follow and favorite.**_

_**Oh! And before I forget, I would like for you guys to read through all of my fics and chose which one you want me to focus on. I want to complete at least one of my fics and I need you guys' help. Please choose wisely and I will come to a decision.**_

_**-Lots of Love, MissRainbow13**_


	6. Dream

_**Hey everyone, I am sorry for the huge wait. I wasn't really that busy, but I was having my lazy month. It's a, month where I just choose to be straight up lazy, like sleeping until the pm's and stuff. But I am back and I have put two of my fics on hold and I am working on two right now. I am hopefully going to update them either every weekend or one at a time every other week. But I am glad that I am back and I can update the fics for you.**_

_**WARNING: **__**Rated M for the two L's**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**I don't own Twilight**_

**(Chapter 6: Possessive)**

**BPOV**

My hands were wrapped around his neck and into his amazing bronze hair. I couldn't get enough of the softness. He was kissing me with an equal amount of love and lust and I was giving it all back to him. My legs unconsciously wrapped around his waist and I pushed myself closer to him. I knew that I needed to breathe soon but I didn't want it to end.

I pulled away and I stared into his eyes as we were both panting. "Wow." I got through breaths. He smiled that gorgeous crooked smile and he made me want him so much. My hand hadn't left his hair and I debated whether or not to pull him back to me for another kiss.

The urge to mate and claim him was so strong and I didn't know how I was going to deal with all of these feelings. My rational side won and my hand slowly let go of his hair. _I don't know what it is but I really love his hair. _

I came out of my lust induced haze and I realized that I was in lacy lingerie in front of him. I blushed scarlet and I tried to cover myself but I stopped at the sound of him growling. "Don't hide yourself from me, love." He said in a deep voice. My blush was even redder on my cheeks as I slowly lowered my hands. He purred quietly and lay down while dragging me on top of him.

My blush turned crimson and that just seemed to please him more. He started rubbing his cheek on mine and leaving his scent on me. He was going off of complete instinct and it just snapped something within me. I felt the urge to submit, to please him, to let every fucker know that he was **mine**. I stopped him with a very possessive growl and he shuddered but froze. I felt his growing arousal on my thigh and I knew that he liked my dominating side. I blew my breath over his face to give him my scent and I was rubbing my cheek as much as I could over him.

When I was finished, I could only smell a hint of him and I was pleased. I slumped down on him and I was trying to relax. It had really been a long day and I was so ready to fall asleep. He started to lay me on the bed and I couldn't help the whine that fell from my lips. Close was never close enough with my Edward. He settled me back down and I was instantly asleep.

I dreamt about me and my Edward playing together in a meadow in our wolf forms. I then saw a beautiful little pup galloping towards us. She was mainly bronze with streaks of mahogany running through her with small hints of black on her. Her paws were a blackish brown and she was so adorable. She came over and pounced on Edward and he fell back with a big wolfish smile.

I called for the pup but I couldn't hear what her name was. She got off of Edward and I lay down on the grass with my front legs in a 'y' and I watched her scamper over to me; tripping once. She came close to me and lay in between my outstretched paws and she nuzzled into my chest. I licked her once with my tongue and she seemed to like the affection. I lay my head down so she was mostly covered. _I just had a need inside of me to protect her. _Edward walked over to us and he lay next to me with his head on top of mine. I saw his ears were alert and he was looking for any signs of danger. If I was being honest, we looked like parents.

I awoke with a start. There was a big smile on my face but I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. I heard movement in another room and then a sniff. Within a few seconds, Edward was in the room; looking around frantically. His eyes landed on me and he immediately came to me and started checking over me for injuries. "Are you hurt, why are you crying?" He asked quickly. I quickly started to soothe him.

"Its fine Edward, I just had a good dream, a really good dream." I tried to stop the tears for him and it worked. His head tilted just a tad and he had a confused expression.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked while lying on the bed next to me and stroking my hair. I calmed down considerably from his touch and I relaxed against him.

"Because I wish that it was real." I whispered. _Would he think I was crazy and leave me here alone? _I was pulled from my sad musings when Edward held me tighter against his chest; leaving no room for escape. He must have really wanted me to answer him.

"What was it about?" He asked just as quiet as I had. Something deep inside me told me that my Edward might have been saddened about something. Sighing, I cuddled closer to him and I let my shoulders relax.

"It was this meadow; it was so beautiful. We were playing in our wolf form when the most beautiful pup I had ever seen came and tackled you." I giggled as I pictured it in my mind. I felt Edward vibrate and I knew he was laughing.

"I called her over but I didn't get to hear her name. She lay down in between my legs and it looked like I was protecting her when I laid my head down to cover most of her. Oh yeah, she was mainly bronze with streaks of mahogany and a very little hint of black. Her paws were a blackish brown and I can just go on for hours about her beauty. Then you came over and put your head on mine with your ears alert…and I thought, just for a second, that we looked like parents." I sighed dreamily as I thought back on how we looked in the meadow.

Edward hugged me tighter and his head lay on top of mine. "Don't worry love, we will be sometime." His voice held promise and I blushed. His hands were rubbing my sides and the lace was rising with each pass of his hands. _Oh my sneaky little mate. _Whenhe had gotten it far up enough so that he would be able to touch my skin I tackled him down so that I was straddling him.

I leaned down close to his face. "You sneaky devil, what am I going to do with you?" I said with a small smirk. His hands went to my waist to keep me close to him. They trailed up again and I shuddered.

"I have a few ideas, but most will have to wait." He was so close to me that his lips brushed mine with each word. _God, this man will be the death of me! _I moved forward to close that tiny gap and our lips met in another heated kiss. His words repeated in my mind like a mantra: _sometime_.

_**Hey everyone! It has been a little wait but I promise it might not happen again. :P Anyways, I watched Pitch Perfect today and I LOVED it. It has actually given me an idea for another fanfic. But don't worry, I wont be doing anymore until I finish the ones I have already. (I will also have to apologize to Jessica/Anna Kendrick (Hope I spelled right) for taking her spotlight and giving it to Bella.) But here is the 6**__**th**__** chapter, hope you enjoyed. See ya' next week!**_


End file.
